


【JOI4银受】你好，这是我的男朋友

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Summary: （高杉+桂+辰马）x银时。邪道沙雕。
Kudos: 3





	【JOI4银受】你好，这是我的男朋友

1

知道银时有一个男朋友是在一个偶然的机会下。

我们两个大学选了同一门课，被分到一个小组做课题，午后咖啡厅里毫无干劲的我和从来没有过干劲的银时面面相觑，对方打了个哈欠开口。

“那个……下午3点我还得去我男朋友的乐队排练……”

我点头表示理解，又礼貌的问他男朋友是搞乐队的？体贴的没有提及他莫名其妙就向我出柜了的话题。

“嗯，主唱。”银时抬手调出一段短视频，给我看了看。

画面中没有脸，只有一把电子吉他上的手，炫技的飞快。

我也练过吉他，这时候终于真诚的有了几分赞美。

银时显然挺喜欢别人夸他的男朋友——这我也能理解——在三分钟的商业吹捧之后我们两个迅速熟了起来，他邀请我下回去他男朋友的演唱会，顺便约定后天再一起到图书馆解决课题。

银时总是懒洋洋的样子，那时候我才意识到他其实话不少，笑起来张扬，银发在午后的阳光中发着光，带着一种抓不到说不清的魅力。

我突然觉得挺羡慕他男朋友的。

2

见到银时的男朋友倒是并没有等太久。

演唱会据说是在两周后，但是第三天从图书馆出来的时候，就已经有人在楼下等他了。

银时走过去，对方自然的帮他扯了一下滑下来的围巾，动作很亲昵，能够看出来两个人的关系。

我一愣：“桂？”

银时也是一愣，然后反应过来：“对了，你们两个都是学法的。”

我和桂一起上过课，有过一些讨论课的往来，还真没有想到他就是银时的神秘男友，居然还是个劲爆的摇滚主唱。

男朋友这事我不知道很正常，但是摇滚这件事情居然系里的女生也没有宣传，这就很不应该了。

银时在旁边带着耳机哼着歌，我和他们两个正好顺路，略带一点点尴尬的和桂聊起了天。

幸好桂的态度很自然：“没想到银时的讨论组成员居然是你。”

我笑了起来：“我也没想到在这里见到你。不过你藏得挺深啊，乐队？”

桂眨眨眼：“哈？”

我眨眨眼。

他也眨眨眼：“什么乐队？”

我看了一眼银时，指望他能够来解救我，没想到银时也无辜的眨眨眼，似乎不知道我在拼命对他使眼色。

桂：……

桂猛然扭头：“银时！你果然还没有和那个谁断绝来往吗！”

我：……

银时：“哈？哪个谁？”

不不不，这个反应太糟糕了吧坂田银时！虽然我很对不起你但是这是你自己的问题哦！

“你——”桂仿佛气得一时语塞，“你之前已经答应我了，不是吗？所以你昨天晚上是去哪里了？我就说你昨天怎么回来这么的晚，而且一回来就去洗澡——”

不，等等等，我不需要这种本系系草的修罗场情报！

大概是我的表情太过生无可恋，银时叹了口气，终于摘下一个耳机开口：“假发，你最近不至于吧……适可而止，嗯？”

桂张嘴，仿佛还要说什么，银时冷漠开口：“我的iphone。”

这又是什么鬼。

但是仿佛无视了我的吐槽，这句魔法台词居然止住了桂声情并茂的责问。

他抱手，叹了口气：“不就是屏碎了吗，还在保修期内，而且我也把我的借给你用了。”

——等！等等，我们刚才是在这个剧场吗？

“你手机里app太不全了。”银时哔哔哔的开始抱怨，开始有了刚才桂声情并茂的样子，“你平时生活是有多贫瘠？而且我的密码全都存在我的手机里，想登录账户都很麻烦——”

“所以我就说你不能太依赖指纹认证，每次都让我们帮你记密码。”桂一本正经的回答，“忘了哪个密码就来问我。”

大概是我困惑的表情太过明显，桂也终于想了起来，扭过头，向我解释：“玩乐队的是高杉。他吉他还弹的不错。对了，两周以后高杉有演唱会，你要来吗？”

“我说了。”银时在旁边懒洋洋的说。

我们走到了分岔的地方，桂向我友好的挥挥手：“我和银时要去超市，再见了！我之后把演唱会的消息发给你。”

“嗯，麻烦了……谢谢。”我麻木的回答。

我看着两个人和谐的在我面前走远，总觉得我似乎忘了什么重要的事情。

哦，对了。

男朋友。

他妈刚才的修罗场是我的幻觉吗。

3

后来桂还真的给我发了演唱会的信息。

而我因为太过混乱，还真的空出了时间，准备去瞻仰一下那个玩乐队的高杉又是什么情况。

凭心而论，高杉乐队的水平的确非常高，尤其是主唱兼吉他的高杉，又炫又酷，嗓音稳，气质A，低音性感高音狂野，意识到的时候我已经跟着旁边一起high起来了。

他在如雷贯耳的欢呼中下场，又在潮水中的安可声中回场了两首曲子。黑色的短袖，深墨绿色的军装裤，黑色马丁靴，头发挑染了一抹紫，无指手套，顺着脸颊流下汗水，随手一拢头发小臂的肌肉线条分明，就……很帅，很摇滚。

但是无法解决我的困惑。

大概是我的意念所导致，在散场之后我往后台的方向走了走，还真遇到了桂。

桂对于同学依旧如同春天一般温暖，打了个招呼：“你居然还真来了？感觉怎么样？”

“很不错。”我中肯的评价，“我喊得嗓子都哑了。”

“来后台看看吗？”桂说，“银时之前提过你，高杉应该也想看看你。”

我莫名受宠若惊，就是觉得什么地方怪怪的。

我跟着桂走进了舞台的后台，银时却不在，高杉正在把耳麦收拾起来交还给工作人员，抬头看了我一眼，又询问的看了眼桂。

“银时的讨论课同学。”桂简单的介绍。

高杉了然的点点头。

我突然有了一种“讨论课同学”似乎是什么特别特殊身份的错觉，否则为什么银时的朋友似乎都对我很熟？

“这是高杉。”桂介绍，“数学系的，和我们同级。”

“银时呢？”高杉扭头灌了口水问，嘲讽，“他还真是坐不住。“

“你没看手机？”桂说，“银时预约了8点的烤肉，时间有点过了，他就先去了。”

毕竟高杉安可的时间比预计的长，演唱会拖了不少时间。

高杉“啧”了一声：“就知道吃，你没告诉他他最近都胖了？”

我觉得那天银时说对方是男朋友可能是一个……内部人士的笑话？我大概率是被驴了。

“如果你的眼睛不是总黏在他的腰线上，说这话可能会更有说服力一点。”桂耸耸肩，然后扭头问我，“你要一起来吗？”

我一愣。

……也许桂才是那个内部笑话？

“我来合适吗？”我下意识地问。

“没事就来吧，反正就是随便吃个饭。”桂说，“银时和你聊的挺投机的，说你能够用舌头给樱桃梗打结。”

这他妈都是哪儿跟哪儿。

我那么多聪明才智，他就记住了这个？？？

我嘴角抽了抽：“……你们别让我现场表演就好。”

高杉仍然是一副酷哥的样子，抬手拎起吉他，向着后台外面走去。

4

辰马是在点完菜之后来的。

他一来就自带热闹气场，拉着高杉哈哈哈的笑了半天，然后在对方嫌弃的目光中坐到了银时旁边勾肩搭背的对着脸就啃了一口：

“金时哈哈哈哈哈哈好几天不见，想我了吗！”

银时被推的一个趔趄，嫌弃的奋力推开他：“金时你大爷！”

我一口乌龙茶差点呛在嘴里，看着辰马对银时展开了各种骚扰，而对面高杉和桂一个在看手机消息，一个给每个人倒烤肉的酱料，仿佛视而不见。

桂询问完我吃不吃辣，才抬起头，批评道：“辰马，别闹了！这是公共场合，你太吵了！”

“哈哈哈，抱歉抱歉。”辰马挠头，然后扭头和我热情伸手打招呼，“你就是银时的那个会用舌头给樱桃梗打结的讨论课同学吧——”

我抬手被他握住，大力的晃了晃，有点恍惚。

他妈银时的朋友是都有毒吧。

我已经放弃关于男朋友这个想法了，这个桌子上的气氛太过沙雕，实在让人严肃不起来。

“演唱会的门票钱进你的账户了。”高杉突然开口，“记得回去查一下。”

辰马做了个OK的手势，然后扭头开始点菜。

银时嫌弃的看着他：“你不是有什么家族公司董事会必须出席云云吗，跑过来干什么？”

“那个上午完了。”辰马哈哈哈的笑了起来，解释着，还试图去揉银时的头，“怎么？这几天没有见到我寂寞了哈哈哈哈哈？”

银时抬手打开他的手：“感到世界清净了不少。”

“哈哈哈哈还真是一如既往的傲娇啊。”辰马收回手，扭头看了我一眼，“而且不是说了吗？交了朋友就带出来大家一起吃个饭。高杉和桂都知道了，就我还不知道，金时你可不够意思啊——”

我有感觉被突然点到名，有点犹豫的抬起头看了对方一眼。

“对了，我还没具体自我介绍吧。”辰马勾唇一笑，“我是经济学系的坂本辰马，也是坂田银时的男朋友。”

我点头：“……嗯。”

这个梗还没有过吗。求求你们吧银时已经有三个男朋友了。

“你看起来不是很惊讶？”辰马挑眉。

“倒也不是很难看出来……”我抬头看向被端上来的烤肉，放弃思考的想要拿到自己的食物。

“是吗？”高杉终于收起了手机，挑了挑眉，“那我也姑且自我介绍一下吧，我也是坂田银时的男朋友——不过他和你说过了吧？”

我微笑：“……嗯？”

“我就不用说了，你上回也知道了。”桂接过盘子放下，抬起头，“我们先烤哪种肉？”

我的微笑僵在脸上，总觉得有什么地方不对。

桂拿着夹子，颇为熟练的开始烤肉。辰马把酒递到每一个人的手里，快乐的举起杯子。

“干杯——”

连高杉也拿起自己的杯子，给面子的碰了碰杯。

银时灌下一口啤酒，活过来一样的舒了口气，哈的伸了个懒腰，才扭头：

“别放在心上，他们三个就是有点智障。”

我喝了口酒，总觉得有什么地方不对，狐疑的看着他：“所以你到底有没有男朋友？”

银时眨眨眼。

我眨眨眼。

银时突然恍然大悟：“啊，好久没和外人自我介绍，我都忘了。”

那你一定是忘了什么重要的东西。

我冷漠的看着他。

“我有男朋友。”银时抬手，随意指了指，“他们都没开玩笑。”

“哈……”我喝了口酒，终于知道了我的违和感来源于哪里。我就觉得银时和他们三个的态度都未免有点太过亲密，原来都是恋人关系啊。

“肉要焦了。”桂在旁边张罗，“高杉，把蔬菜也放到旁边烤一烤吧。”

……原来个鬼。

我嘴角抽了抽，扭头看向银时：“所以，他们三个，都是你男朋友？”

“嗯，大概这个感觉？你不介意吧？”银时嚼着肉，满嘴是油的问，“我看人挺准的，你不像是会介意这种的人。”

“不介意。”我嘴角抽了抽，“只不过……为什么他们都记我会给樱桃梗打结记得那么熟？”

而且介绍个屁朋友。

明明是来看一眼我是不是个隐性情敌吧。

我很想放下筷子走人，但是据说这顿辰马请客，所以考虑了一下，我还是加了三盘五花肉，安慰了一下自己受伤的心灵。

只要还吃得下肉，我就问心无愧。

5

混熟了之后，我曾经采访过他们各自关于他们对于这段关系的看法。

毕竟这几个人只是我行我素性格个性，而不是真的智障，自然知道这种奇特的一夫多妻……一妻多夫……一夫多夫的模式不是很符合现在人类社会的和谐规范。

高杉回答：“我和银时从来都不是恋人那种单纯的关系。”

我把这句话翻译为，从小一起长大，长着长着就这样了。

辰马回答：“我们父母本来就不算是特别一夫一妻……那什么，你也知道我家里的产业，总之商业联姻，各自有各自的生活，所以我个人在这方面可能道德感也比较古怪啊哈哈哈哈大概是见过我爸太多的情人？心理阴影？”

不，我觉得这两者不一样。而且恕我直言，你看起来不像是很有心理阴影的样子。

桂其实我开始没打算采访的，毕竟桂的兴趣爱好我也不是不知道，走上这条路简直就是自然而然的天性使然，但是桂知道我这种想法之后对我进行了谴责，说这两件事并没有关系。

“也不能说没有关系。”桂评论，“我是在和高杉一起和银时做……了各种事情以后才觉醒的。”

其实我觉得那个“各种事情”的遮羞布倒也不是很必要。

但是这还真是很让人惊讶呢。

“之前有感觉吧，后来才确定。”桂抱着手，沉痛的说，“其实我和高杉就是被辰马忽悠了，我们两个当时在僵持不下，辰马劝说我们试一试三人行，后来我们才知道他当时就在给自己铺路。”

我眨了眨眼：“……而且成功了？“

桂耸耸肩：“银时的确挺喜欢他的。”

他说这话说的自然而然，我看了很久，的确没有在他眼底看到吃醋的色彩。

事实上，高杉、桂、和辰马关系不错，是很好的朋友，我一度觉得他们之间是不是也有某些关系，直到高杉威胁如果我再用某种想法探究他和桂，他不介意向我教学散打。

我礼貌的拒绝了，然后又有点好奇。高杉似乎更反感被和桂拉关系拉在一起，明明桂其实看着更……有诱惑力一点，而辰马更五大三粗。

“你是不是有什么误会？我喜欢男人。”高杉用看智障的眼神看着我，“而且喜欢银时那样的。”

我想了想，承认他说的对。

“而且我和桂一起长大的。”高杉想了想，撇了撇嘴，“和那家伙？一身鸡皮疙瘩。”

“可是你和银时也是一起长大的。”我诚恳的说。

“那不一样。”高杉回答，顿了顿，重复，“银时是和所有人都不一样的。”

因为始终没有问出来为什么不一样，所以我也采访过桂这个话题。桂对于高杉和辰马的反应和评价基本和高杉一样，还加入了诸如其实脱了衣服辰马屁股比高杉翘这种莫名其妙的我完全不想知道的情报。

“银时嘛……”桂想了想，抱手淡淡，“就是很勾人啊。”

他带着个银框眼睛，手里还拿着本厚厚的刑法，让人觉得他总有一天可能用自己的知识干出什么不可挽回的事情。

他眨眨眼睛看着我：“你也喜欢男人吧，难道……”

“不，我对银时没感觉谢谢。”我斩钉截铁。

桂笑了起来：“倒也不用这么警惕。银时的事情，我们都懂。”

……银时的事情我不知道我懂不懂，但是你那种——啊我懂，人类的确没有办法拒绝坂田银时的魅力——的表情，就真的很让人火大，你懂吗？

“不，我真的不用和你们一样懂。”我心力交瘁的扶额，“而且我又不是1。”

因为桂骨子里实在太过肮脏，我最后还是询问了一下辰马的意见。桂和高杉从小和银时一起长大，辰马是高中才和他们认识的，从某种意义上也算是这场博弈里最大的赢家了。

辰马撑着头，还真思考了一下，然后开口：“哈哈哈哈哈哈你也知道，我在感情这方面有点心理阴影——”

我努力放下怀疑，点头：“银时的性格的确挺轻松挺暖的。”

“嗯。这个是一方面啦。”辰马爽朗的笑起来，“主要是他真的很没有节操观哈哈哈哈——我第一次看到他的时候觉得他有点像……安哥拉兔？就怎么说呢，全年都在哔——的那种感觉？”

我嘴角抽搐。

他妈银时的男朋友果然都有毒吧。

“人生就是这样啦，随波逐流，这个世界上能够看透这一点的人却很少。”辰马眯着眼，耸耸肩，“银时就像最轻的那根羽毛，只有他，才能承担的了我全部一文不值的感情——的这种感觉？啊哈哈哈——”

“据桂说是你阴了高杉和他。”我冷漠而毒舌的戳破了辰马难得的感性。

“怎么能这么说呢？”辰马豪爽，“公平竞争，不择手段嘛啊哈哈哈哈——”

“所以当时高杉和桂真的僵持过？“我好奇地问。

毕竟两个人现在的确是那种没有银时也能一起出门一起去游戏厅一起打工的关系。

“当时他们两个的感觉的确奇奇怪怪的？”辰马思索，“我觉得银时应该知道吧，但是这种事情他的确不好开口，所以我就卖了一个人情？啊哈哈哈哈说到底我也是为了银时好嘛——”

我嘴角抽抽，决定还是去奋斗写作业，不和富二代浪费时间聊天了。

当然后来，我也问过银时的想法。

银时叼着冰棍，一脸痴呆的看着我，懒洋洋的说：“高杉是个中二，假发是个变态，辰马是个腹黑，然后？”

我：“……他们知道你这么说他们吗。”

银时给了我一个“你在说废话吗”的眼神。

“我是说你们的关系。”我耸肩，“就……你同时接受他们的时候，没想到什么？”

银时想了想，然后仿佛还真的想出来了点什么，把冰棍从嘴里抽起来，坐直身体：“这个真的是我的亲身教训。”

我一愣，看着他。

“同时进来真的不是人能够应付的事情。”银时用一脸少年你听我的不要误入歧途的表情看着我，“千万不要试。实在好奇，也找两个尺寸不行的。”

我一时间竟然没有反应过来，然后剧烈的咳嗽起来。

……辰马，我错怪你了。

“真的。”银时还在强调。

“谁问你这个了！”我抓狂，“你同时和他们交往！谈恋爱！”

“哦。”银时兴致缺缺的把冰棍塞回了嘴里。

“喂。”我冷漠的戳他。

“没什么吧。”他含糊的回答，“就……这样了。”

“你喜欢他们？同时？”我问。

“喜欢啊。”银时回答，然后笑了起来，扭头看向我，“不行吗？”

他的笑容那么理所应当，懒散的灿烂，带着某种梦幻般却又无比切实的、天空一样的空气一样的呼吸一样的、却又粘稠的无孔不入的弥散着的发甜的气息。

我顿了顿，最后挑挑眉，收回目光。

“以后呢？”我又问。

“以后也这样啊。”银时撑着头，懒洋洋的笑了起来：“高杉可能会继续做音乐？桂当律师？辰马继承家业？我……还得想想。不过谁知道呢？但是不都挺好的吗。”

这倒也说得没错。

6

直到现在，我还保持着和银时他们的联系。

银时当时预言得倒挺对，我又一次和他们聚，就是在高杉的演唱会结束，桂开着车，从后台接上高杉。

最近疫情严重，演唱会都是线上的，会场外面很是冷清，高杉手插着兜黑色夹克，一双长腿，高帮皮靴，单肩背着吉他，带着墨镜，在夜晚中仍然是又帅又摇滚的样子。

我坐在前座，高杉钻进来，似乎是想和银时亲一下，结果吉他撞到了对方的头，银时立刻骂骂咧咧起来。

“去辰马家。”桂说，“外面关门太早，喝不了两杯。”

高杉没有意见，就是随口问：“哪个家？“

“西边的别墅。“桂说。

高杉点头，还抬起头，和我打了个招呼。

“你们要喝什么。“桂说，“要喝啤酒的话需要买点带过去，辰马那里都是红酒。”

“买一箱过去吧。”银时说，“他那儿有梅酒吧？就是之前喝的那种——高杉君你还记得叫什么吗？”

“那个啊。”高杉顿了顿，“上回是喝完了吧？确切的说是你们后来做的时候把一瓶都用了——”

我重重地清了清嗓子，增添一下自己的存在感。

我主要是出差过来机会难得，否则也不会轻易做这个三倍快乐的电灯泡。

幸好银时他们倒是不怎么在意。

他们几个人高杉和银时合租，桂自己有公寓，辰马也有不少房产，不过还是住在一起的时候多。我有时候和银时打电话能够听到背景音的嘈杂，有时候是高杉在写曲子，有时候是辰马在哈哈哈的大笑，有时候是桂稀里哗啦的炸厨房，也有时候是游戏的背景音。另外前年心血来潮晚上祝银时生日快乐的时候遇到了对方在跨年炮，银时很够朋友的接了电话，而背景里的人也很够敬业的还在坚持进行着——寂寞未亡人以为丈夫的鬼魂回来了其实鬼魂是一直偷窥暗恋他的另一个厉鬼同时又和楼下的大学生纠缠不清在这个时候他的丈夫居然活着出现了——的复杂情景剧。

我自然完全不能理解为什么这种为了哔而哔的情景剧居然会出现大段三人对戏而银时在旁边待机的剧情——银时后来解释那是为了给他时间中场休息——但是无论理解程度如何，我之后当然再也不干这种智障的事情。

仿佛一旦他们几个凑在一起，事情就飞快地向着一条有毒的方向发展了出去。

我从车里跳出来，麻木的看着面前城市中心区的园林别墅，帮忙拎着几听银时喜欢的度数偏低的果汁啤酒和垃圾食品，走进了别墅的门。

屋子里已经架起了火锅，辰马热情的出来迎接，手里已经拎着酒瓶，被银时嫌弃的推开。

桂和高杉走在后面，两个人一边聊着天，桂一边自然的接过高杉的吉他，搭在旁边的柜子里。

屋子外面有点湿冷的感觉，屋子里的热气扑面而来，我突然有一种莫名的感觉，动作停了下来。

“啤酒放冰箱？”桂一边开口，一边扭头，“你要常温的吗？”

我想起之前高杉对我说，银时是不一样的。

我突然也在想，他们和所有人也是不一样的，不管是对于彼此，还是在彼此身边面对这个世界。

也许就仿佛四片相似又不同的羽毛，在风中相遇，然后在只属于他们的那片很高很轻的天空里互相追逐。

“有东西忘车上了？”高杉询问的看了我一眼。

我回过神，摇摇头，笑了笑脱鞋进门：“没有。”

“啊，我忘了。”银时突然反应过来，“我和假发昨天在网上看到了一个好玩的东西——”

我突然有一种不祥的预感，疯狂的清嗓子。

“——之后和你们说。”银时的声音顿了一下，露出一个虚伪的灿烂笑容。

嗯，我懂，我在这种时候就是不存在的。

道理我都懂。


End file.
